La répartition
by Djoon
Summary: La nouvelle génération va se soumettre à la répartition...Suivez les choix du choixpeau magique à travers 14 drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy Lupin**

Teddy se sentait faiblir. Il ne savait pas où il allait être réparti, allait-il aller à Gryffondor, comme son père ? A Poufsouffle, comme sa mère ? Teddy ne s'était jamais considéré comme courageux, intellectuel, rusé ou travailleur.

Son prénom fût appelé. Teddy se leva et glissa le choixpeau magique sur sa tête, encore un peu flageolant.

-Hum...Lupin...Tu n'es pas un Serpentard ni un Serdaigle n'est-ce pas ? Je vois beaucoup de courage, bien que tu ne sembles pas le remarquer toi-même. Un grand manque de confiance en soi, comme ton père. Oui le choix n'est pas difficile tu lui ressemble beaucoup trop.

-Gryffondor

Teddy retira le choixpeau et parti tout sourire vers la table des rouges et ors qui l'accueillait à bras ouvert.

Il ressemblait à son père...


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoire Weasley**

Victoire n'avait pas peur de la répartition. Elle savait où elle irait et elle savait que ça ferait plaisir à sa mère. En effet Victoire savait qu'elle n'était pas une Gryffondor comme presque tout les membres de sa grande famille. Non, Victoire était une intellectuel, elle était avide de savoir. Elle savait que sa mère avait été accueilli par les Serdaigles lors de sa venue à Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois sorciers et qu'elle avait une grande affection pour cette maison. C'était donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle enfila le choixpeau magique.

-Hum...Une Weasley...Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres. Je vois une grande assurance et un goût prononcé pour le savoir. Il n'y a pas de doute...

-Serdaigle

Victoire repéra alors Teddy en deuxième années à Gryffondor lui faire un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit, avant de partir vers les Serdaigles ravi de la prendre avec eux.

Victoire était contente, elle avait eu raison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dominique Weasley**

Dominique savait où elle voulait être. Elle voulait aller à Gryffondor comme son père ou Serdaigle comme sa soeur. Dominique savait que ses parents seraient fiers qu'elle aille dans une de ces deux maisons. Mais voilà Dominique n'était pas spécialement intellectuel ni spécialement courageuse en revanche elle était rêveuse et pensait qu'elle pourrait rejoindre Teddy ou Victoire dans l'une de leurs maisons. Elle les avait d'ailleurs repérés. Teddy était avec d'autre garçon de quatrième années comme lui et Victoire avec des filles de troisième années comme elle. Elle enfila la choixpeau qui commença à lui parler.

-Une autre Weasley...Tu es comme ta soeur différente. Oui il n'y a pas de doute la maison idéale pour toi est

-Poufsouffle.

Dominique se dirigea vers les Poufsouffles blême. Puis elle vit les énormes sourire de Victoire et Teddy et pensa que finalement Poufsouffle n'était peut-être pas si mal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fred Weasley**

Fred se sentait un devoir. Celui d'être à Gryffondror. Après tout presque tous ses oncles et tantes avaient été chez les rouges et ors mais ses deux cousines déjà à Poudard n'y étaient pas. En effet Victoire était en quatrième années à Serdaigle et Dominique en deuxième années à Poufsouffle. Il y avait bien Teddy en cinquième années à Gryffondor mais Teddy ne portait pas le nom de Weasley bien qu'il soi considéré comme un cousin. Fred mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Encore un Weasley ! Toi tu es comme les autres. Il n' y a pas de doute...

-Gryffondor !

Et ce fût tout sourire avec un sentiment de devoir accompli que Fred se dirigea vers Teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**James Potter**

James était surexcité. Il était là entouré de ses cousins Roxanne et Louis et avait envie d'aller à Gryffondor. Il avait beau savoir que peu importe où il rirait ses parents seraient fiers de lui, comme n'avait cessé de lui répéter son père, Gryffondor était son choix et James était déterminé. D'autant plus qu'il était certain que Louis et Roxanne le rejoindraient à Gryffondor.

-Un Potter ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand père. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux. Tu iras forcément à...

-Gryffondor

James se rendit à la table des Gryffondors nonchalamment et entamma une discussion avec Fred et Teddy attendant que Louis et Roxanne le rejoignent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Louis Weasley**

Louis trouvait Poudlard magnifique et était plus qu'heureux et satisfait d'y être. Il était à côté de sa cousine Roxanne, son cousin James venait d'être répartie à Gryffondor, ses soeurs Victoire et Dominique respectivement en cinquième et troisième années à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle lui jetaient de grand sourire. Son autre cousin Fred parlait avec James et Teddy à la table des Gryffondors et lui n'avait hâte que d'une chose les rejoindre. C'est pourquoi il attendait avec impatience que le choixpeau prononce les mots "Gryffondor" qui était pour lui une évidence. Il fallait un Gryfondor dans la famille Weasley - Delacour et ce serait lui.

Puis le moment arriva et tout ce passa comme prévu pendant que Louis rejoignait, avec un grand sourire au visage, ses cousins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Roxanne Weasley**

Roxanne se sentait l'âme d'une Gryffondor. Après tout elle et son frère Fred en deuxième années à Gryffondor était des Weasley pur souche. Ils avaient être métisse et ne pas être roux, tous le monde s'accordait à dire que Roxanne et Fred étaient aussi complice que le furent leur père avec son frère jumeaux. Roxanne pensait à toutes les fois où Fred et elle avaient fait des farces à tous les membres de leurs familles. Elle repensait au voile passant devant les yeux de son père ne les réprimandant que par dépit et parce que leur mère Angelina l'obligeait. Elle savait que son père repensait à son frère jumeau et à lui même dans ces moments là et qu'il ressentait un sorte de fierté dissimulé dans ces instants. Alors pour que cela perdure Roxanne enfila le choixpeau qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de dire "Gryffondor".


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy Weasley**

Lucy se fichait de la maison où elle irait. C'était d'ailleurs la seule parmi ses cousins qui le clamait haut et fort, elle pouvait aller n'importe où, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle voulait juste être dans la bonne maison. Celle dans laquelle elle se sentirait bien. Son père Percy ne trouvait pas important le choix de la maison et sa mère étant une cracmol qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard et qui avait toujours dit qu'elle trouvait ce système dépassé. Bref ce fut le coeur pressant que Lucy attendait son appelle, elle voulait savoir. Allait-elle rejoindre Teddy, Fred, Roxanne, James et Louis à Gryffondor ? Ou bien irait-elle à Serdaigle rejoindre Victoire qui se plaignait d'être la seule Weasley qui s'y trouvait ? Ou alors Poufsouffle avec Dominique qui tenait un discours semblable à celui de sa soeur ? Ou encore Serpentard où elle ne connaissait personne ?

-Lucy Weasley ! Appela le professeur Londubat.

Une fois le choixpeau mit sur sa tête Lucy attendit.

-Hum... Encore une Weasley ! Ca n'en finira jamais. Je vois une jeune fille travailleuse, qui aime le devoir bien fait. De la loyauté aussi. Oui il n'y a aucun doute possible.

-Poufsouffle !

Elle rejoignait Dominique qui l'applaudissait plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre. Lucy lança un regard qui voulait dire désolé à Victoire et partie dans une grande discussion avec Dominique.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scorpius Malefoy**

Scorpius ne savait pas quoi pensait. Tous ses ancêtres ou du moins tous ceux dont on lui avait parlé avaient été à Serpentard. Et voilà que lui jeune élève de Poudlard de seulement onze ans commençait l'année en beauté, en se faisant pour amis Rose et Albus qui appartenaient tout deux aux Weasley - Potter avec sa famille ne s'était jamais bien entendu. Mais Scorpius avait beaucoup apprécié le voyage en Poudlard express en compagnie de ces derniers et n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher une belle amitié à cause de vieille querelle familial, qu'il trouvait parfaitement ridicule, avis partagé par Rose et Albus. Mais en plus de cela, il fallait qu'il se retrouve lui, un Malefoy à Serdaigle. Là, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, il fallait qu'il interroge ses parents sur le fait qu'il l'aurait peut-être adopté sans lui dire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.


	10. Chapter 10

**Albus Potter**

Pas Serpentard. Pas Serpentard. Albus avait beau savoir que pour ses parents ça n'avait pas d'importance, que les Serpentard n'était pas forcément mauvais et que certains était très sympathique, il ne voulait pas y aller. Non Albus voulait aller à Gryffondor, comme ses parents et la plupart des membres de sa famille. Il regardait tour à tour les tables des maisons. Son frère James, ses cousins Fred, Louis et Roxanne parlaient joyeusement à la table des Gryffondors. Sa cousines Victoire parlait avec des amis à la table des Serdaigles, avec quelques places plus loin Scorpius avec qui il avait sympathisé, qui regardait la répartition d'un oeil attentif. Ses cousines Dominique et Molly à la table des Poufsouffles chacune discutant avec des amis à elles. Et puis à Serpentard l'inconnu aucun membre de sa famille n'y avait été réparti et Albus pensa qu'en plus d'être une maison où il ne voulait pas aller, il y serait seul si par malheur le choixpeau l'y envoyait. Il ne réfléchi pas plus car son nom venait d'être appelé, il sentait le regard de toutes ces personnes qu'il avait lui même regardait plus tôt se fixait sur lui.

-Un Potter hein...Tu es comme ton père. Tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, tu as raison ça ne te convient pas. Non il vaut mieux.

-Gryffondor.

Albus eut alors l'impression qu'un Wingardium Leviosa avait fait s'envoler toutes ses angoisses et partit s'assoire près de son


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose Weasley**

Il était de notoriété publique que Rose Weasley ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. En effet elle était accro au livre et voulait toujours tout savoir. Elle était d'ailleurs surnommé "Miss-je-sais-tout" qui d'après son père avait été un surnom de sa mère. Rose se disait donc qu'en toute logique elle irait comme sa mère à Gryffondor, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Rose songea qu'elle devait sans doute être pire que sa mère car elle se retrouvait à Serdaigle tout comme Victoire qui y faisait sa dernière année. Mais surtout elle était dans la même maison que Scorpius avec qui elle avait sympathisé dans le Poudlard express et se sentait ainsi moins seule. Car si il y avait bien une chose que ne supportait pas Rose Weasley c'était la solitude.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lily Potter**

Lily Potter était différente. Elle le savait comme tout ses proches et Lily l'avait toujours revendiqué avec une certaine fierté de sortir un peu du lot parmi ses frères et nombreux cousins. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui faisait d'elle une personne "différente". D'abord Lily était plus attiré par la musique que par le quidditch et elle chantait sans arrêt au plus grand plaisir des oreilles des membres de sa famille. Lily n'était pas spécialement courageuse et préférée éviter les problèmes contrairement à son père célèbre pour cette capacité à toujours s'attirer des ennuis. Malgré ces quelques différences Lily était adorée par sa famille qui s'accordait tous pour dire qu'elle était adorable. Oui Lily était différente mais pas incomprise c'est pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit répartie à Serpentard ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde et si quelqu'un y trouvait quelques choses à dire Lily saurait se défendre car si on devait dire qu'elle avait un point commun avec ses proches, c'était sans nul doute son répandant qu'elle tenait de sa mère.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hugo Weasley**

Hugo ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de sa cousine Lily. Elle était à la table des Serpentards et bavardait avec d'autres premières l'ignorant totalement. Quand enfin le rouquin enleva son regard de Lily pour le poser sur ses cousins il remarque qu'eux aussi en avait le souffle coupés. Puis il tourna ses yeux vers Rose qui elle aux contraire ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde et Hugo était intiment convaincu qu'elle s'en doutait. Il avait tellement était choqué qu'il ne se rappela que sa propre répartition aller avoir lieux que quand il fut appelé. Il enfila alors le choixpeau magique.

-Encore un Weasley ! Pour toi il n'y a pas de doute.

-Gryffondor

Et ce fut toujours son regard braqué sur Lily qu'Hugo rejoignit ses cousins chez les rouges et ors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Molly Weasley**

Molly regardait sa soeur Lucy à la table des Poufsouffles. Sa soeur lui avait tellement parlé de cette maison qu'elle voulait s'y rendre. Il est vrai que ses cousins lui avait également parlé de Gryffondor et Serdaigle mais la jeune fille voulait rejoindre Poufsouffle. Elle entendait encore Lucy lui dire. Tu verras Myllo, je suis sûr que tu me rejoindras à Poufsouffle. Ce serait vraiment génial en plus maintenant que Dominique à fini sa scolarité, je suis la seule Poufsouffle de la famille. Myllo. C'était son surnom pour ne pas la confondre avec sa grand-mère. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle eut un temps de non réaction quand elle entendit le professeur Londubat citer "Molly Weasley". Puis elle se dirigea vers le choixpeau qui après quelques minutes de réflexion l'envoya rejoindre sa soeur, sous les applaudissements de cette dernière.


End file.
